Drive Shaft
| Leader=Charlie Pace - Bass guitar, backing vocals, main songwriter Other members: Liam Pace - Lead vocals Roderick - Guitar Drive Shaft drummer - Drums Roadie (The End) | Purpose= Sex, drugs and rock & roll | Connection= Charlie Pace's band }} Drive Shaft was the rock band that Charlie Pace and his older brother Liam Pace founded. They named the band for their great-grandfather, Dexter Stratton, whose initials appeared on an heirloon ring passed down to the brothers. The band found international fame after its first (and only) hit song "You All Everybody", which was featured on their self-titled debut album. They released a follow-up album, Oil Change, which was not as successful. Drive Shaft was a quartet; one member of the band has not been named on Lost. History Pre-crash The band began in the 1990s in the Paces' hometown of Manchester. They first performed at the Night and Day bar on Oldham Street, and they soon moved on to other local clubs. Charlie, regretting the lifestyle, considered quitting, but the band then scored a record contract. Though the album did not initially sell well, their first song made it to the radio, as the band discovered on the way to a Clitheroe gig. "You All Everybody" later became a hit, and the band became a success. The group released a second album Oil Change, and they toured the world. Then rivalry grew between the lead brothers, the members turned to drugs and disputes arose over royalties. Ater a hiatus of a year, Charlie declared that "Drive Shaft might be dead." Soon after Liam had a child, the band reunited, but they found little work. They were reduced to performing in advertisements, such as an embarrassing spot for diapers. Charlie wrote a new song to inspire a comeback for the band, but Liam left England for a rehab clinic in Sydney. By 2003, their albums found their way to record stores' $2 bargain bins. In 2004, the band received the opportunity for a new 8-week tour, starting in Los Angeles. Charlie flew to Sydney to recruit his brother, but Liam, having settled down with his family, turned him down. Post-crash Following Charlie's apparent death in the Oceanic 815 crash, the band returned to fame. They held a large memorial service for Charlie and released a greatest hits collection, which sold well. On the Island. Charlie often referenced his career as a musician. Kate found him familiar and was impressed to learn he was a member of Drive Shaft. Locke, a fan, said he preferred their debut album to Oil Change. Naomi eventually came to Island and told Charlie of the band's renewed popularity. Charlie also tried to write new music for the band on the Island, including the song "Monster Eats the Pilot". Flash sideways The band saw more popularity in the flash sideways, and "You All Everybody" was just the first of several hits. They were still together in September of 2004. The band performed at a benefit concert hosted by Eloise Widmore for the Golden State Natural History Museum shortly after the arrival of Oceanic Flight 815. Discography ''Drive Shaft'' The self-titled debut was a grand success, going gold an unknown number of times, due in part to the hit single "You All Everybody". The album was promoted with a Drive Across America Tour. ''Oil Change'' The band's sophomore release did not fare as well. The album did not break gold status on any charts. ''Greatest Hits'' Released after the crash of Flight 815, on which Charlie was presumed to have died, this album was "everywhere", according to Naomi Dorrit. ''Live in Jakarta'' This album was first seen in the Find 815 alternate reality game. Sam Thomas owns a copy. ''Parting Words'' In the flash-sideways, Drive Shaft played this song along with Daniel Widmore, who played on the piano. Tours * Headlined the Drive Across America Tour during the peak of their success from "You All Everybody". * Had toured Finland at least twice. * Were booked to open for Meat Coat for a comeback tour in Los Angeles. Liam's refusal to reconcile with the band, and later, Charlie's status in the outside world as confirmed dead, scrapped the tour. * Drive Shaft got their start at the Night and Day Bar on Oldham St, Manchester, U.K. . This is a genuine place (though it's actually called the Night and Day Café: official site). Due to its size it is a starting place for many new bands. Oasis influence * Actor Dominic Monaghan credits the band Oasis explicitly as being an influence on the Season 1 DVD featurette, Backstage with Drive Shaft: The band in the Lost storyline appears to have many similarities secondary to this influence: * Both bands have a lead singer called Liam. * Both bands formed in Manchester, UK. * There is a sibling relationship in the band (Charlie & Liam Pace/Noel & Liam Gallagher). * Both have four official members. (Oasis have no official drummer however, Zak Starkey, the son of Ringo Starr plays for them on a session basis.) * Charlie sings backing vocals and is the principal songwriter, like Noel Gallagher. * Both sibling pairings have been known to feud over who sings certain parts of songs. * Liam refers to Charlie as "baby brother" much like Noel Gallagher's reference to Liam as "our kid" (Manchester slang for a young family member). * During the early years of Oasis, the band was known to be heavy drug users. * Liam Pace's stance at the microphone is similar to Liam Gallagher's. * The chord progression of "You All Everybody" is highly similar to Oasis's "Rock And Roll Star" from their debut album Definitely Maybe. * Charlie was seen playing "Wonderwall" as a street performer in and . * Charlie is seen in saying that he was going to quit the band and as a result their tour would be cancelled which is representative of Noel Gallagher's famous "walk out" on Oasis touring in America, where he came back to the UK with the Union Jack Guitar raised high at the airport. This furthers the Noel Gallagher connection. * Liam and Noel Gallagher famously argued on the single release, Wibbling Rivalry, regarding what the band is actually about, with Noel saying that it is about the music, whilst Liam saying that it is about the groupies, drugs, and run-ins with the law. Charlie & Liam Pace argued about the same subjects at the time when the band was deteriorating. Ocean Colour Scene In addition to Oasis, Monaghan also mentions the band Ocean Colour Scene is a possible influence upon Jude's composition of the song "You All Everybody", and also mentions Prince and Beck as an inspiration for his singing voice in on the Season 1 DVD featurette, Backstage with Drive Shaft: Trivia * Charlie was penning a new song about brothers for their next album, , but never got to finish it after Liam left for rehab in Australia. The lyrics were: "Funny now, you finally see me standing here / Funny now, I'm crying in the rain / All alone, I try to be invincible / Together now we can be saved." * Charlie said he played tribal flutes in a recording session. * Locke and Kate were fans of Drive Shaft, whereas Hurley apparently was not. * Kate's friend Beth apparently 'loves Drive Shaft' * In a deleted scene, Shannon told Charlie that she hated Drive Shaft (deleted from ) * Outside of Lost ** "You All Everybody" could be heard in the background of an episode of Alias, also produced by Bad Robot, and created by J.J. Abrams. ** A real life band named Driveshaft existed in Cork, Ireland during the 1980s. ** In issue #90 of Ultimate X-Men, on the last page a character can be seen wearing a shirt saying "Drive Shaft". Furthermore, an ad for Oceanic Airlines appears in the background as well as a partially-obscured poster advertising Lost. * A Drive Shaft tour poster (featuring artwork based on the U.S. flag) is visible in Damon Lindelof's office in *the DVD extra "Lost in a Day" on the Lost: The Complete Third Season (DVD), at the "4:39 pm Los Angeles" segment. See also *Backstage with Drive Shaft *Music *Season 1 Deleted Scenes transcript External links Unofficial fansites * Drive Shaft website - Fan-made spoof website * Blogspot: Drive Shaft Blog de:Drive Shaft es:Drive Shaft fr:Drive Shaft it:Drive Shaft pl:Drive Shaft pt:Drive Shaft ru:Drive Shaft Category: Music Category:Fictional groups and artists